create_your_own_galaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Xophrom
The Xophrom (plural: Xophrem) are predatory invertebrates from Neloinia. They undergo a complex form of complete metamorphosis, and display extreme sexual trimorphism (the species has three biological genders (not counting the Gemini, which are simultaneously both male and female)). Stages of Development Stage 1: Larva A Xophrom begins life as an amorphous lump of protoplasm with a centralized nerve cluster ("brain") and numerous transparent food vacuoles ("stomachs"). They are Class 1-2. Additional Facts: * After oviposition, the larva hatch from the eggs in a matter of minutes Stage 2: Pupa The larva will eventually develop a hardened shell around its nerve cluster, at which point it can no longer move, because the nerve cluster that controls its body is encased in the shell and rapidly undergoing change. The shell will slowly grow, using nutrients from the protoplasm (which shrinks over time as it is consumed). By the end of this stage, the protoplasm is digested entirely, and the Xophrom's entire body is encased in the shell. A Xophrom's nerve cluster will start to develop into a brain, so intelligence increases consistently throughout this stage, and they develop sentience. By the time they lose their protoplasm, they are Class 3-7. At this point, they wait until their adult bodies have finished developing. Then they shed their shell/cocoon. Additional Facts: * Their eyespots and the zigzag pattern adorning their shells resemble the face of a juvenile Spykwyrm. It is believed that this is to discourage predation, especially from adult Spykwyrms. * If separated from the nest, they will slowly roll towards it, even if taken miles away. * It is unknown how they eat, or if they even eat at all. * They are buoyant enough to float on water. Stage 3: Adult When a typical adult Xophrom hatches from his or her cocoon, they resemble giant beetles with stingers, two huge tusk-like fangs, and an extra mouth on the top of their head, which they use for breathing and communication (they fight and eat with their forward-facing mouth). Males are smaller (around 3 feet long, including stingers and tusks, are strictly carnivorous, and are adapted for flight. Females are adapted for swimming, are larger, more streamlined, and have gills inside of their top mouth that allow them to both breathe underwater and to filter plankton from the water to supplement their otherwise carnivorous diet. Both males and females hunt almost constantly, catching more than they can eat and bringing the leftovers to the hive. They are Class 7-8. Additional Facts: * When hunting larger prey, they form packs. When hunting name of dinosaur-monkey-bird thing, which are resistant to small doses of Xophrom venom, males corral them out of the jungle and into the swamp where the females lie in wait. The dinosaur-monkey-bird is then attacked from both sides and simultaneously stung by the entire pack. * Adult males are the most frequently encountered Xophrem. They are the least reliant on their swampy habitat and frequently venture outside their Hive's territory to hunt. Stage 4: Gemini When a male and female Xophrom choose to mate, they mate for life. Literally. They cling to each other until their bodies and brains eventually fuse together, creating a being called a Gemini. They are larger, stronger, and smarter than any individual Stage 3 Xophrom. They can fly (albeit slowly and with considerable effort), swim, and walk upright (they are facultative bipeds). Their stingers merge into a large ovipositor. Because it is nearly impossible to sneak up on a Gemini, as they literally have eyes on the backs of their head (when standing upright), they often serve as guards for a Broodmaster.They are Class 10-12. Stage 5 (or 3b): Broodmaster Broodmaster Xophrem hatch from their cocoons bearing little resemblance to adult males or females of their species, instead resembling huge, scaly octopuses with numerous compound eyes. Each of their tentacles contains a pouch filled with a gelatinous substance. Gemini lay their fertilized eggs into these pouches (never more than one per pouch), which quickly hatch and appear to feed on the substance until they develop into larvae. Broodmasters are notoriously protective of their young. They are Class 12-14. Social Structure * Hive-based (mostly) Category:Species Category:Life Category:Insectoids Category:Molluscoid Category:Canon Category:Highly Variable Intelligence Category:Apex Predators Category:Amphibious Category:Predators